


Writing Home

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is distracted trying to write his annual holiday letter home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt for day 1 of merlinadvent. The idea of the smoke ring game with the baby dragon was princealia ’s. Beta’d by the ever encouraging lewisian_gneiss .

  
Merlin was curled in on himself, back to the blazing fire. He reached for the steaming mug of spiced ale on the cool slate floor next to him. He looked at the blank sheet of paper in front of him feeling the weight of obligation pressing down on him to produce some marks upon its face. Sighing, he sipped the warm beverage, enjoying the smooth feel of the rich drink in his mouth and the warmth that spread as he swallowed. The young sorcerer’s red nose dripped and he absentmindedly swiped at it with his sleeve.

A squawk startled Merlin out of his reverie and he looked fondly at the small white dragon who had gotten a little too close to the flames. “Now now,” he scolded gently, “you may be a creature who can produce fire, but you are not fireproof. Come away from the fire before you get burnt.” Aithusa hopped over to Merlin’s side and snuggled in, rubbing the tender smooth scales on the top of his head against the back of the man’s knuckles. A purr emanated from the little creature and Merlin smiled indulgently. He reached down and scratched the beast behind the wing joints where he knew the skin got itchy.

Cold air disturbed the paper in front of Merlin, announcing the arrival of the King. Stomping his boots on the mat, Arthur looked down at the pair and smiled. “Well, I can see one of you is making progress on your goals this evening,” he said, eyes crinkling at the corners as he laughed. A glum look greeted Arthur and Arthur felt his heart sink a little. “Oh, Merlin, whatever is the trouble? You usually love to write, if the speeches you pen are any indication.”

With a sigh, Merlin said, “I’m trying to write a Yule letter to my mum, but I’ve been distracted. Gaius asked for help with some potions earlier this afternoon, so I’m just getting to this now, but Aithusa wants to play that game with the smoke rings and keeps hopping around, trying to get my attention.” A little clink caught the men’s attention and they both looked down to see that Aithusa had tipped the ink pot over, stepped in it, and was now making inky prints on the paper as he walked back over to the fire.

Arthur threw back his head and laughed. The laughter was contagious and Merlin joined in, giving up on the letter. Athur knelt down next to Merlin and put his arm around the magician’s shoulder. “Well,” he said, “perhaps you should let Aithusa have a go at it. Looks like he’s got a good start!” Merlin nodded his head. “I surrender,” he said, feeling his heart flutter anew at the love he felt for Arthur and Aithusa and all his friends in Camelot. “Hopefully mum will understand the sentiment since she doesn’t know dragonspeak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration by livejournal user skuares
> 
> [   
> ](http://pics.livejournal.com/skuares/pic/00062byb/)


End file.
